Blog użytkownika:LITTLE Oxygen/Powrót do przeszłości
Zauważyłam, że na wikii utarło się pisanie pewnych informacji na samym początku opowieści, wypisane po myślniku. Sama kiedyś się w to bawiłam, niestety. Dlatego tym razem, jako, iz jestem starsza i bardziej doświadczona w tym, co robię... Wszystko. W. Opowiadaniu. Jeśli będzie coś, czego nie rozumiecie, prawdopodobnym jest, że się wyjaśni w dalszej akcji. Opowiadanie jest dedykowane mojemu kochanemu japku.thumb Od razu chcę oświadczyć, że to opowiadanie nie będzie "słodkie". Będą przedstawione w nich '''moje' poglądy na temat tamtego świata, gdzie nie powinno być "tony miodu" ani żadnych ułaskawień. Chcę pokazać jak działa to w mojej głowie, jak zatrute prawdopodobnie było społeczeństwo wikingów podczas zabijania smoków, więc mogą być liczne drastyczne sceny, dużo opisów uczuć i mieszanych emocji (tzw. angst dla bardziej obeznanych w nazewnictwie) oraz inne, w tej tematyce, sceny. '' Większość bohaterów będzie dziwnych, specyficznych, pomieszanych psychicznie i zniszczonych przez system, więc uprzedzam, iż celowo zmieniłam ich charaktery na takie, by nie pasowały do tych z filmu (zwłaszcza w przypadku bliźniaków czy Śledzika). '' ''Nie oznacza to jednak, ze wszystko będzie opisane w czarnych barwach! O to się nie martwcie, jestem człowiekiem śmieszkiem i nie umiem pozyć się humoru w stu procentach. Nie mniej jednak, proszę się nie nastawiać na żarciki w każdym rozdziale. Dla bardziej wrażliwych, podatnych na emocje bądź młodszych, nie lubiących takich rzeczy - proszę wyjść lub czytać, ale pamiętać, że na własną odpowiedzialność. '' ''Dziękuję za uwagę. Miłego czytania! Prolog GDZIEŚ W CZASIE, WYSPA BERK Trzy wdechy. Jeden głęboki wydech. Powoli szłam. Szłam, szłam i szłam, czując ciepło osoby obok mnie. Każdy jego spięty mięsień, drgnięcie ramienia czy źle postawiony krok – wszystko sprawiało, że ja również zaczynałam się stresować, mimo że doskonale wiedziałam, czego chciałam i po co tam byłam. Chłopak oczywiście pozostawał spięty z innego powodu. Zawsze w pobliżu swojego ojca był gotowy do ataku lub obrony, zależnie od stanu, w jakim się znajdował. I to właśnie mnie przerażało. Miałam wystąpić przeciw niemu i go sprowokować, a mój towarzysz ciągle przypominał mi, z kim będę mieć do czynienia. Nie miałam mu tego za złe. W końcu jego zadaniem było mnie bronić, a okazja, którą u temu wykorzystamy, wcale nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych. Dzisiaj odbywało się zjednoczenie dwóch klanów – wikingów z Berk i chuliganów z innych, pomniejszych wysp, który co rusz naruszali spokój wyspy i trwali z jej ludem w stanie wojny od ponad stu lat. Sytuacja była najlepszym i najgorszym czasem dla nas. Przygotowania trwały od dawna i jeśli chodzi o współbraci chłopaka obok mnie, nic nie powinno odejść od planu. Zwłaszcza, ze nasz główny cel był kimś, kogo znaliśmy od podstaw. Stoick był osobą dumną, egoistyczną i zapatrzoną w siebie. Zabił własną żonę i wsadził swojego przyjaciela do więzienia za jeden sprzeciw. Wszystko musiało iść zgodnie z jego planami, a wszelki bunt był duszony w zarodku. Dlatego atmosfera wśród mieszkańców była zatruta i obrzydliwa. Dawno nie widziałam tak zniszczonych ludzi i pełnej dyktatury władzy. Skrzywiłam się do swoich myśl. Ale obcy klan był niewiadomą. Jakie mają cele? Co zrobią? Ich wódz również zachowywał się tajemniczo. Ciągle się uśmiechał, miał wesoły ton głosu i pokojowe zamiary. Ale to wszystko, według mnie, było jedynie przykrywką. Wyczuwałam w nim manipulatora i sadystę, skrytego za promieniującą maską dobrego władcy. Dwa potwory obok siebie. Cóż za niefart. – Avalon, nie stresuj się – powiedziałam cicho do mojego towarzysza, który pociągnął mnie lekko do tyłu, gdy zwolnił kroku. Skrzywił się, słysząc mój zachrypnięty głos. On jako jedyny wiedział, co zakrywała czarna peleryna. Sięgała aż do ziemi i zakrywała tył ciężkiej, balowej sukni. Na twarzy umieliśmy zamaskować uczucia i odrazę, ale nasze stroje potrzebowały dodatkowej pomocy. – Spokojnie – powiedział, wyginając usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Widziałam, że ten gest go rozczulił. Poczułam, że lekko się rozluźnia i ja również się uśmiechnęłam. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy i wiedziałam, co miał na myśli. Każdy kolejny krok w stronę tronu był kolejnym krokiem do końca. Zatrzymaliśmy się w połowie drogi. Nawet z tej odległości widziałam zdziwienie jego ojca, jak i tłumu. Szok na ich twarzach zwiastował nowy początek i mimo wszystko, mimo kary, jaką one zwiastowały, ja byłam przeciwko im. Musiałam być mu wierna i musiałam grać jak on. Zimną i bezduszną. – Co się dzieje? – zapytał z hukiem wódz, wstając i ruszył w naszą stronę. Cofnęłam się, puszczając ramię Avalona i schowałam rękę pod pelerynę. Widząc niezrozumienie w oczach Stoicka, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Zerknęłam na osobę, która miała wszystko zacząć i kiwnęłam do niej porozumiewawczo. Na nim widziałam żółte, przyćmione mrokiem ślepia i mentalnie skakałam z radości. Oni byli nieprzygotowani, a my mieliśmy przewagę. – Koniec tego – powiedział spokojnie Danu, ze swoim wiecznym uśmiechem, wychodząc zza rogu. Na twarzy miał, tak samo jak my, czarnobiałą maskę odsłaniającą usta. Jego ciało zasłonięte było peleryną, tak jak moje, więc nikt nie widział broni przyczepionej do jego pasa. Był spokojny, a jego głos melodyjnie rozniósł się po sali. Długie, rozpuszczone blond włosy zafalowały pod wpływem wiatru i musiał je przerzucić za ramię. – Koniec czego? – zapytał nieufnie wódz, patrząc to na blondyna, to na nas. Uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam mu naprzeciw. Stałam dosłownie dziesięć kroków od niego. – Koniec z zabijaniem – wychrypiałam. Czułam adrenalinę płynącą mi powoli przez żyły i wiedziałam, że to ja wygram to starcie. Byłam przygotowana i każdy mój krok był przemyślany dosłownie pięć razy. Miliony prób i ćwiczeń również przeważały szalę zwycięstwa. Nasz krok do końca. – Zabijaniem czego? – Spojrzał na mnie z góry. Powstrzymałam się od wykrzywienia ust w grymasie i odpowiedziałam spokojnym głosem: – Smoków. Stoick zaśmiał się z moich słów. – Czy ty siebie, smarkulo, słyszysz? – Problem jest w tym, że to ty nie słyszysz – zawarczałam. Zauważyłam lekki strach w oczach Beli, która stała jakieś trzy metry dalej, bez maski. Miała wtapiać się w tłum. Uśmiechnęłam się leniwie i spojrzałam na Stocika z powagą. – Nie słyszysz cierpienia smoków ani swoich ludzi. Każda ze stron cierpi i ty, Stoicku Ważki, jesteś temu winien. – Ty mała dziw... – Bo mam rację?! – zapytałam głośno, przerywając mu. Nie zamierzałam słuchać, jak mnie wyzywa. W Sali zapanowała grobowa cisza, gdy padły moje słowa. Obcy wódz jedynie uniósł brew na mój wybuch. – Będziesz mnie wyzywał od najgorszych tylko dlatego, że mam tą głupią rację? Czym smoki ci zawiniły, Stoick? – Myślę, że nie powinnaś wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. – Myślę, że powinieneś przestać być takim cholernym egoistą – stwierdziłam, zaciskając rękę na głowicy miecza przypiętego do mojej talii pasem. Kątem oka widziałam, jak Avalon i Danu obserwują obcych znajdujących się w Sali. Obaj byli gotowi w każdej chwili zaatakować w mojej obronie. Stoick spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach widziałam gniew. – Myślisz, że ktoś cię posłucha? Czym jest twoje słowo przeciw mojemu? – Niczym. Masz rację. – Wzruszyłam ramionami, będąc dumna z efektu, jaki otrzymałam. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. – Ale to ja mam rację, nie ty. Ty masz wszystko gdzieś i jedyne, co robisz, to siedzisz na tyłku wtedy, gdy jesteś potrzebny. Całe Berk cię nienawidzi! – wrzasnęłam. A potem stało się coś, na co czekałam. Wszystko widziałam w zwolnionym tempie i to wystarczyło, bym mogła wyciągnąć swoją broń, aby zablokować nią atak wodza. Poczułam silne uderzenie, przez które głownia miecza zadrżała i lekko wygięłam się do tyłu. Wódz był silniejszy ode mnie, ale widząc gniew w jego szarych oczach zrozumiałam, że zrobił ten ruch w amoku i całkowicie nie był przygotowany na moją obronę. Tym bardziej na atak. Cały czas patrzyłam w jego oczy, z całych sił próbując nie wypuścić rękojeści z dłoni. Pech chciał, żeby siła, z jaką wódz uderzył, lekko wybiła mi miecz z dłoni. Powoli zaczęłam naciskać na jego miecz, korzystając z chwili jego zaskoczenia i pociągnęłam rękojeść w bok, tym samym odrzucając jego tak, by ostra część była z daleka ode mnie. Stal wydała głośny odgłos przy zderzeniu. Cofnęłam się i jednym, szybkim ruchem kopnęłam jego nadgarstek, wytrącając mu broń z ręki. Stoick wrzasnął z bólu i odskoczył do tyłu. Uderzenie miało boleć. Moje buty były wykonane ze smoczej skóry i pod spodem wyściełane były ostrymi kolcami. Z ręki Stoicka polała się krew. Spojrzałam na Danu i zauważyłam, że daje znak Beli, by pobiegła razem z nim. Całe widowisko trwało może pół minuty, jednak zdążyło to wywołać wrzawę w pomieszczeniu. Obcy wódz szybko wstał i pobiegł gdzieś w bok, szukając wyjścia. Potem Salę zasnuła zielona mgła. Sygnał. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam biec do drzwi, razem z Avalonem u boku. Oboje byliśmy ubrani na czarno i mieliśmy peleryny, które teraz powiewały na wietrze. Avalon zagwizdał i łapiąc mnie za rękę, zaczął zbiegać po schodach prowadzących do Twierdzy. Usłyszałam przeciągły syk i po chwili jeden z filarów zapłonął niebieskim ogniem. – Muszę jeszcze zdjąć suknię – powiedziałam, zeskakując z ostatniego schodka. Spojrzałam na Avalona, który kiwnął głową i zerknął w górę schodów. Stawiam, że mieliśmy mało czasu. Zamieszanie, które miał zrobić Danu nie potrwa długo. Mgła szybko opadnie, dając mu jedynie szansę na ucieczkę. Stawiałam, że już wiedzieli, że ja i Avalon zniknęliśmy. – Pośpiesz się. Szybko pozbyłam się sukni, rozrywając czarny materiał przy staniku i ściągnęłam, odsłaniając jedne ze skórzanych spodni Danu, które podarował mi jakiś czas temu i szarą koszulkę na ramiączkach, należącą z kolei do Beli. Na dworze było poniżej zera, ale jak na razie peleryna dawała mi ciepło. Avalon złapał moją rękę i pociągnął mnie w stronę wioski. Teraz płonęły już trzy filary i wiedziałam, że nic nie będzie takie samo. Rozdział 1: Pożegnanie i podróż TERAŹNIEJSZOŚĆ, LONDYN Kiedy weszłam do Sali, skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że byłam spokojna. Byłam zła, nawet bardzo, a spojrzenia innych ludzi na mojej osobie nie pomagały. Nie szukałam tutaj niczego, nie chciałam mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Wystarczyło, że musiałam się z nimi użerać na co dzień. Miałam dość ich głupich uśmieszków, szeptów i ich całej osoby. Szybko przeszłam przez całą Salę, po której rozszedł się irytujący dźwięk zetknięcia się moich glanów z metalową podłogą. Powoli związałam moje włosy w wysokiego kucyka i leniwie się uśmiechając, mrugnęłam do mojego przyjaciela znajdującego się w drugim końcu sali. Patrzyłam mu prosto w oczy, unosząc brwi. Rozmawiał właśnie ze Svenem, naszym mentorem, i raczej nie wydawał się tym faktem zadowolony. Chłopak ciągle miał mnie na oku, w razie gdybym miała odstawić coś szalonego. Normalnie bym coś odwaliła. Ale nie teraz. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak przeciągle wzdycham. Z nudów i zirytowania. Widziałam jego zmartwioną minę, tak jak zawsze. Art był cudowny, naprawdę. Nie dość, że ładny, to jeszcze miał cudowny charakter. Chyba za to kochałam go najbardziej. Był słońcem w każdej ponurej sytuacji. Oparłam się o ścianę. – To nie tak, że gapisz się na mojego chłopaka, prawda? – zapytał nagle ktoś za mną, na co uśmiechnęłam się wesoło. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam prosto w niebieskie tęczówki Valentine’a.. – Jakbym śmiała. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Mam rozumieć, że dzisiaj jesteś dla mnie miła? – zapytał ze śmiechem, na co przewróciłam oczami. – Często jestem dla ciebie miła. Prychnął i mnie przytulił. Leciutko się spięłam, ale szybko się rozluźniłam. Przecież w jego ramionach nic mi nie grozi. Nienawidziłam tego odruchu. Pozostał mi po wielu misjach, w których musiałam udawać panny do towarzystwa. Od tamtej pory reaguję tak na prawie każdy dotyk. – Dawno cię tu nie było, As. – Mam misję, więc nie niestety nie jestem tu z własnej woli. Chłopak westchnął. Wiedziałam, że się martwił, tak jak Art. Oboje byli dla mnie jak bracia, więc zawsze ciężko znosiłam rozłąki z nimi. Dla nich jest to zaledwie kilka sekund, ale dla mnie może trwać nawet rok, a nawet parę lat. Rzadko zdarzały się misje z paroma osobami, a ta do takich, niestety, nie należała. – Valentine, udusisz ją – usłyszałam głos Svena i w duchu jęknęłam głośno. Jak ja mam go dość. Chłopak mnie puścił, więc chcąc, nie chcąc musiałam stanąć twarzą w twarz z diabłem. Sven wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Ciemna koszula, spodnie od garnituru, lakierki i idealnie zawiązany krawat. Całkowicie nie pasował do nas, podróżników. Ubranych na czarno, w skórzane spodnie i koszulki z krótkim rękawem. Wiem, że to może być dziwne, ale każdy z nas miał też glany, co trochę utrudniało bieganie, ale nie narzekałam. Kochałam te buty. Spojrzałam na Valentine'a i uśmiechnęłam się smutno. – Hej, kochanie. – Hej, księżniczko – powiedział i mocno mnie przytulił. * ** *** Nigdy nie miałam problemu z zaklimatyzowaniem się z sytuacją. Tak szczerze, wystarczyło tylko, że ktoś powie mi, że mam przenieść się do czasów rewolucji francuskiej, a ja już wiedziałam, co i jak. Sven i Valenitne uważali, że to dar. Art nazywał to fartem, a mi było to obojętne. Ta robota dawała mi jedynie rozrywkę, bo o kasie nie było mowy. No okej, może dostawałam za jeden skok w przeszłość tyle kasy, że niektórzy wyżyliby z tego przez dziesięć lat, może mieszkałam w bogatej dzielnicy (tak szczerze, to nie ja kupiłam ten dom, tylko Sven, bo ponoć każdemu załatwia mieszkanie, by mieć nas na oku), ale nie przywiązywałam do tego żadnej wagi. Nadal nie chciałam przyjąć kasy, nadal chodziłam w moich podartych, wysłużonych jeansach i nadal pyskowałam każdemu, kto mnie zdenerwuje. Dlatego też teraz, ubierając się w specjalny strój, miałam wrażenie, że przygotowuje się do wyjścia na miasto. Nie przykładałam wagi do tego, że trafię do innej epoki, gdzie mogą mnie powiesić za złe słowo. Zawsze wiedziałam, jak się zachować w danej sytuacji. No dobra, może miałam do tego talent? Czort go wie. – I nie zapomnij, że to jest misja inna niż dotychczas. Nie masz żadnych wskazówek, jedynie instynkt samozachowawczy. Przewróciłam oczami na słowa Svena i po prostu ugryzłam jabłko, które miałam w dłoni. Jak zwykle dramatyzował. – Zrozumiałam za pierwszym razem, wiesz? Nie musisz mi tego powtarzać. Teraz żałowałam, że nie ma ze mną Arta lub Valentine’a. Oni zawsze wiedzieli, co robić, by Sven nie oberwał ode mnie krzesłem w twarz. Niestety, musieliśmy się rozstać przed Pokojem Czasu. Przyznam, że ciężko mi będzie bez nich podczas tej podróży. Mimo że czas jest skomplikowany, wiem, że jeśli dla mnie będą to długie lata, dla nich minie tylko pięć sekund. A może nawet mniej. Dlatego lubiłam tą robotę, jednocześnie jej nienawidząc. – Upewniam się tylko – zapewnił. – Nie musisz, spokojnie. Przecież wiesz, że sobie poradzę. Sven spojrzał na mnie znad papierów, które wypełniał. Każdy skok w czasie musiał być zarejestrowany, więc przed moim wyskokiem do innej epoki trzeba było wypełnić papierkową robotę. Oczywiście, robili to tylko ci, którzy nie podróżowali. Tak jak właśnie Sven. – Nie wątpię. Wolę się jednak upewnić. Powtarzasz się, do diabła, chciałam powiedzieć, jednak w porę ugryzłam się w język. Jeszcze by się zdenerwował. Wygładziłam białą, lnianą koszulę, w którą mnie ubrali i strzepnęłam niewidzialny pyłek z spranych czarnych, wiązanych przy kostkach spodni. Popatrzyłam na Svena, który podał mi buty potrzebne do misji. Długie do kolan, skórzane, na płaskiej podeszwie. Uniosłam brew. Strój jak najbardziej prosty, więc raczej nie będę należeć do arystokracji. – Długo jeszcze? – Ktoś się nie może doczekać? – zachichotał, wstając z krzesła i ruszył w moja stronę, dając mi buteleczkę z niebieskim, świecącym płynem. Skrzywiłam się, przypominając sobie jego smak, jednak wiedziałam, że to było konieczne. – Wypij to i już tam będziesz. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szczerze. – Dziękuję – mruknęłam i napiłam się tego płynu. Skrzywiłam się, czując okropny smak tego czegoś. Musiałam poczekać sekundę, żeby w moim brzuchu wybuchło milion motyli. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam, że coś wsysa mnie do środka. I zniknęłam z XXI wieku, trafiając w jakiś okres w przeszłości. Całkowicie sama, bez wskazówek. Kocham to uczucie, gdy jesteś zdany na los, bo nie masz władzy nad własnym. Rozdział 2: Niezbyt miły początek GDZIEŚ W CZASIE, WYSPA BERK Zawsze, kiedy się budzę, zadaję sobie pytanie. Nie jest to banalne gdzie jestem, ''ale raczej ''kiedy jestem i chociaż w większości wiem to dokładnie, i tak się nad tym zastanawiam. Zazwyczaj mówiłam sobie rok i epokę, a potem dopiero klimatyzowałam się z danym czasem. Teraz nie znałam odpowiedzi i wpadłam w lekką panikę. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami, na zimnej ziemi i zapewne wyglądałam jak martwa, ale wolałam wyglądać na taką, niż na łatwy cel dla drapieżników. Chociaż po głębszym zastanowieniu, byłam łatwym łupem ze względu na to, że zwierzęta raczej nie zawahają się zjeść padliny, więc raczej nie była to zbyt bezpieczna pozycja. Napięłam wszystkie mięśnie i wytężyłam zmysły. Czułam zapach mokrej trawy i zapach suchych liści. Stawiałam, że jestem w lesie, z dala od cywilizacji, bo nie słyszałam nic związanego z ludźmi. Słońce swoimi promieniami muskało moją twarz, więc uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Przez życie w zatłoczonym Londynie zapomniałam już, jak bardzo kocham naturę. Obok siebie usłyszałam głuchy trzask, tak jakby gałęzi i zmarszczyłam nos, czując dziwny zapach. Nie umiałam go zidentyfikować. Przypominał mi trochę zapach siarki, ale nie było to dokładnie to. Jednak wiedziałam jedno. Obok mnie coś było. I to raczej coś dużego, zważając na dźwięk, który stworzyło. Otworzyłam oczy i zamarłam, widząc to, czego chyba nie powinnam. Patrzyłam prosto w żółte ślepia stworzenia, którego nie wyobrażałam sobie nawet w najgorszych koszmarach. Osłupiałam i wpatrywałam się tępo w oczy tego czegoś, nie umiejąc się ruszyć. Oddech ustał mi w płucach, a serce zaczęło bić trzy razy szybciej niż powinno. W ustach miałam sucho i nawet nie wyobrażałam sobie krzyczeć. Zwierzę zaczęło węszyć i chodzić obok mnie, od czasu do czasu coś pomrukując. Jego ogon zdobiły kolorowe kolce – żółte, niebieskie, brązowe i czerwone. Przypominało mi trochę welociraptora, ale było zdecydowanie bardziej umięśnione i większe. Powoli wzięłam oddech i zamrugałam, przestając patrzeć na stwora krążącego wokół mnie. Spojrzałam prosto w niebo, które zasłaniały mi gęste korony drzew. Po raz pierwszy nie widziałam nieboskłonu z powodu gałęzi drzew. Nawet w Hyde Parku nigdy mi się to nie zdarzyło. A może to dlatego, że nigdy nie byłam typem marzycielki i nie patrzyłam w górę, ponad siebie? Zerknęłam powoli na zwierzę i zauważyłam, że przygląda mi się ciekawie. Jego duże, żółte ślepia wpatrywały się we mnie uważnie, śledząc każdy ruch, jednocześnie odwzajemniając spojrzenie, a ogonem machało na boki, jak rozbawiony pies. Lub rozjuszony kot. Skrzydła, które swoją drogą dopiero zauważyłam, miało lekko rozłożone, a silne łapy utrzymywały ciężar ciała z pomocą ostrych pazurów. Kiedy spojrzałam prosto w jego oczy, nie wydawały mi się groźne. Szerokie, okrągłe źrenice i zaciekawiony wyraz pyska. Tylko tyle wyczytałam z jego postawy. Powoli, nadal patrząc mu w oczy, podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej. Bałam się zrobić coś bardziej ryzykownego, by to coś przede mną nie pomyślało, że zrobię mu krzywdę. Stworzenie przekrzywiło głowę i zaczęło węszyć. Kolce na jego głowie poruszyły się i szybko przylgnęły do siebie, a ja ledwo zauważalnie wciągnęłam powietrze. Otworzyłam usta, a po chwili je zamknęłam. Co miałam zrobić? – Co mam zrobić? – wyszeptałam do siebie, nawet nie wiedząc, że to robię. To był taki odruch, który tak bardzo wszedł mi w krew, że to aż śmieszne. Kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, co zrobiłam, zamarłam, a zwierzę przede mną parsknęło. Jego źrenice zwężyły się, a z nozdrzy wydmuchnął dym. Podparłam się rękami na ziemi i zmieniłam trochę pozycję, dzięki której udałoby mi się szybciej uciec od tego stworzenia. Nie wiem kto pierwszy zerwał się do biegu. Pamiętam tylko moment, gdy jego źrenice wyglądały jak cienkie igły i jak otwierał paszczę, by zaatakować. Potem wszystko rozmyło mi się w plamę różnych zdarzeń. Zrywanie się do biegu, wściekły ryk, omijanie drzew i gałęzi. Potykanie się o korzenie, krzyk o pomoc czy może uciekanie przed tym czymś było dla mnie jedną, wielką mieszaniną emocji i adrenaliny, która pokazywała mi tylko pojedyncze zdarzenia z tego wydarzenia. W głowie krążyło mi tylko uciekaj, uciekaj, uciekaj ''i tak ciągle, jako fala nieprzerwanych słów. O dziwo, nie płakałam. Wiedziałam, że nie umrę, a przynajmniej taką miałam nadzieję. I raczej nie chciałam jeszcze tego robić. Biegłam już dość długo, a to coś nadal mnie goniło. Wręcz czułam na karku jego ciepły oddech, wyczuwałam zapach siarki, jaki wydobywał się, gdy tylko otwierał paszczę. I chyba nigdy nie zapomnę widoku dziesiątek zębów w jego pysku. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy wybiegłam z lasu na sporej wysokości klif, gdzie nie było nic, co pomogłoby mi w ucieczce. No chyba, że skok do wody, ale nie jestem aż tak głupia. Potem usłyszałam po coś. Jego ryk było słychać na pół lasu, więc nie zdziwiłam się na gęsią skórkę na mojej ręce, gdy tylko dźwięk doszedł do moich uszu. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i z paniką stwierdziłam, że to coś mnie po prostu zabije. W myślach zaczęłam odmawiać modlitwę, błagając o pomoc. ''Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie… Wołałam w myślach Arta, Valentine’a i nawet Svena, ale to nic nie pomagało. Wpadałam powoli w panikę i nie zarejestrowałam tego, że płaczę. W płucach zaczęło brakować mi powietrza i powoli zaczynałam się dusić, bo co jeśli zginę, jeśli nie wypełnię misji, jeśli moi przyjaciele będą czekać na mnie przez całe życie, jeśli… Spojrzałam w stronę lasu i zobaczyłam tylko, jak smok biegnie w moją stronę. Zaczęłam oddychać jeszcze szybciej i już miałam upaść na ziemię na kolana, kiedy to coś ''otworzyło pysk i w dole jego gardła zaczęła formować się kula światła. Potem o włos nie uniknęłam spotkania z gorącym ogniem. W porę zdążyłam rzucić się na ziemię, prosto na brzuch. Stawiam, ze zdarłam sobie całą skórę na rękach przez małe, ostre kamyki. Popatrzyłam mu prosto w oczy i skupiłam całą uwagę właśnie na nich, by nie musieć oglądać ognia formującego się w jego paszczy. Bo drugi raz nie spudłuje. I kiedy już miał strzelić prosto we mnie, stało się coś. Nie wiem co dokładnie, ale zamiast ziać ogniem, on zatrzymał się na moment, a potem usłyszałam huk. I jak spojrzałam znowu na to coś, zobaczyłam tylko spalony pysk i resztę jego ciała, teraz tak bardzo nie pasującą barwnymi kolorami do czarnego pyska i brunatnej krwi wypływającej z jego gardła. Dopiero z opóźnieniem zrozumiałam, że on nie żyje. – Oddychaj, spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ktoś pomógł mi usiąść na ziemi. Zaczęłam kaszleć i drżeć, a mój umysł pokazywał mi różne obrazy mojej śmierci. Spojrzałam na swoje ręce i zobaczyłam na nich krew smoka. Ciemno bordową, lepką krew, którą miałam też na koszulce i nogach i ''o mój Boże… – Zmyj to ze mnie! Zabierz to coś, błagam! Zmyj, zmyj, błagam! – krzyknęłam, próbując własnymi rękami zmyć krew z ciała. Zaczęłam znów panikować. Czułam, jakby ta krew wypalała dziury w moim ciele i umyśle. – Uspokój się, spokojnie – wymamrotał. Dopiero teraz na niego spojrzałam. Chłopak tak jak ja, był cały we krwi. Kasztanowe włosy opadały mu na czoło i zasłaniały duże oczy, skutecznie utrudniając mi zidentyfikować ich kolor. Patrzył na mnie lekko zmieszany. Zapewne nie wiedział co robić. Miał na sobie czarną bluzkę, która gdzieniegdzie miała wszyte metalowe kółka, przez co przypominała mi kolczugę, skórzane, przylegające do nóg spodnie i buty podobne do moich, ale odrobinę krótsze. Chłopak wyglądał na jakieś dwadzieścia lat, może nawet był młodszy. Był szczupły, w ten umięśniony sposób. W jego ręce widniał czarny, zdobiony łuk. Dopiero potem spojrzałam na smoka za nim. W jego gardle znajdowała się długa, czarna strzała. Wyglądała na solidną i idealnie wyważoną. Więc dlatego miał łuk. On strzelił temu czemuś do gardła, gdy chciał we mnie trafić ogniem. Och, mój kochany Boże… – On nie żyje? – zapytałam cicho. Musiałam brzmieć jak mała, przerażona dziewczynka. Chłopak spojrzał na to coś i znów na mnie, lekko mnie przytulając i kołysząc w ramionach. Tak, jakby wiedział, że potrzebuję zapewnienia, że wszystko jest okej. Byłam spięta, a w jego objęciach moje mięśnie zwężyły się jeszcze bardziej. – Tak, nie żyje. Zaraz pójdziemy nad rzekę i zmyjemy krew. Ten smok już ci nic nie zrobi. Smok. A więc one istniały. Kto by pomyślał. Ostatni raz spojrzałam na smoka i zamrugałam, starając się nie rozpłakać. Mimo strachu przed tym widokiem, patrzyłam prosto w niego, nie pomijając żadnego szczegółu. Przeze mnie ten smok nie żyje. Mam śmierć na rękach? – Dlaczego chciał mnie zabić? Chłopak zamarł, zapewne zaskoczony moim pytaniem. Czułam jego unoszącą się klatkę piersiową. – Bo to smok. A smoki zabijają ludzi. Smoki zabijają ludzi. Zabijają. Ludzi. Zamknęłam oczy. Teraz już pozwoliłam łzom wytaczać ścieżkę na moich policzkach. * ** *** Chlusnęłam sobie wodą w twarz, próbując zebrać się w sobie i przejść do realizacji misji. Moje ciało nadal się trzęsło i śmierdziało zaschniętą krwią smoka, którego zabił mój nowy towarzysz, moje ręce i twarz były poranione od upadku na żwir, a umysł ciągle odgrywał tę samą scenę. Jako podróżnik, dość często widziałam krwawe walki. Byłam świadkiem wojen, bójek na pistolety. Widziałam miliony okropieństw, na które musiałam patrzeć z obojętnością i nigdy nie przeżyłam aż takiego załamania jak teraz. Problem polegał na tym, że nigdy nie spotkałam wizji śmierci z tak bliska. Bez względu na wszystko, co wcześniej mnie spotkało, nigdy nikt nie zaatakował mnie w ten sposób. A ten smok… on naprawdę by mnie zabił, gdyby nie chłopak, który strzelił mu prosto w pysk. Widok po też nie za bardzo mi pomógł. W końcu w jakiś sposób przyczyniłam się do jego śmierci. Objęłam się ramionami. Najgorsza była jednak niewiedza. Smoki naprawdę istniały? Jeśli tak, jeśli to nie jest sen, a ja nie zwariowałam, to gdzie tak naprawdę jestem? Który to rok? Jak ja mam się zachować? Zbyt wiele niewiadomych wokół. Tak bardzo chciałam mieć Arta i Valentine’a obok siebie. W co oni mnie wrobili w organizacji? Co ja miałam zrobić? Pokręciłam głową. Nie, Astrid, nie idź tą drogą. Jeszcze wiele przed tobą. Jesteś tutaj zaledwie godzinę. Uspokój się. Dasz radę. Spojrzałam na mojego towarzysza i z opóźnieniem zrozumiałam, że przygląda mi się już od jakiegoś czasu. Zmarszczyłam brwi, a on jedynie się uśmiechnął, zaczesując mokre włosy do tyłu. Jak zauważyłam, chłopak dość szybko doprowadził się do porządku. W odróżnieniu ode mnie. Zaczęłam zmywać brunatno czerwoną krew z włosów, która całkowicie zamaskowała ich jasny odcień. – Nie jesteś stąd? – zapytał nagle. Przez chwilę przerwałam to, co robiłam, analizując jego pytanie w głowie. Co miałam mu odpowiedzieć? Zazwyczaj kłamałam jak z nut, odgrywając przypisaną mi rolę. Tym razem jednak nie wiedziałam nic, dlatego postanowiłam być z nim szczera, przynajmniej w pewnym zakresie. Widząc moje zaskoczenie i zmieszanie, uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech wydał mi się ironiczny i wredny, a jego spojrzenie przybrało pusty wyraz. – Nigdy cię nie widziałem. Musisz mi odpowiedzieć. – Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem – odpowiedziałam, starając się nie zabrzmieć dziwnie. Nagła zmiana nastroju chłopaka odrobinę mnie przestraszyła. – Obudziłam się w lesie. – Pamiętasz co było wcześniej? Przez chwilę zmarszczyłam brwi, udając, że się zastanawiam. Musiałam przyznać, że chłopak zadawał naprawdę rzeczowe pytania, co pozwalało mi wywnioskować, że wcale nie był jakimś przypadkowym idiotą. Zresztą, samo wycelowanie prosto w paszczę smoka musiało być nie łatwym zadaniem, więc zapewne pałał się też walką. Mądry i wyszkolony wojownik? Nie mogłam trafić lepiej. Przypadkowego wieśniaka mogłam zbajerować, a tutaj ryzykowałam skończeniem ze strzałą w głowie. – Ja… - Zmarszczyłam brwi jeszcze bardziej, dotykając palcami czoła. – Nie wiem. Pamiętam szumy i jakieś głosy, wszystko o sobie, ale nie to, co działo się przed. Chłopak uważniej mi się przyjrzał, a potem jego spojrzenie skierowało się na moje usta. Tym razem to on zmarszczył brwi. Przez ten gest zaczęłam obawiać się, że okaże się niewyżytym zboczeńcem. Automatycznie się spięłam. Gdyby mnie zaatakował, miałby przewagę. – Piłaś coś wcześniej? Przez chwilę jego pytanie mnie zmyliło, jednak szybko zrozumiałam, co zauważył. Eliksir czasu! No tak, zostawiał po sobie paskudny osad, który ciężko było domyć. To ułatwiło mi zadanie. Wstałam i klasnęłam w dłonie, patrząc na niego uradowana. – Pamiętam! – krzyknęłam. – Ktoś dał mi coś do picia. Mówił „wypił to”, a potem gdzieś sobie poszedł. – Po chwili jednak mój zapał zmalał, gdy zrozumiałam, że będę musiała w takim razie pokazać mu jak wygląda ten gość. Szybko wpadłam na pomysł. – Och… nie pamiętam jego twarzy. Przepraszam. Kiedyś zauważyłam, że jak ktoś mówi przepraszam, to jego słowa wydają się być bardziej wiarygodne dla innych. Miałam nadzieję, że tym razem to też zadziała. Chłopak westchnął przeciągle, przymykając oczy. Wyczułam w tym geście irytację, ale nic nie mogłam zrobić. On też nie i zdecydowanie o tym wiedział. Zresztą, nawet gdybym powiedziała, że jestem podróżniczką w czasie, nie uwierzyłby mi. – Niewiele to zmieniło. Skuliłam się w sobie jeszcze bardziej i spuściłam wzrok, siadając niedaleko niego na ziemi. Była wilgotna i zimna, jednak nie przejęłam się tym. Byłam tak brudna i mokra, że to nie zmieniało nic. No, może zwiększyło ryzyko choroby. – Naprawdę przepraszam. O dziwno, nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi. Popatrzyłam na mojego towarzysza zaskoczona i z dziwnym uczuciem przyjęłam, że chłopak znów uważnie mi się przygląda. Badał moje reakcje? Zmarszczyłam brwi. Zauważył, że udawałam? Prawdopodobnie był bardziej inteligentny niż bym go o to posądziła. – Miałaś coś przy sobie? – Nie. Chłopak znów pokiwał głową, po czym wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko. Obserwowałam go przez chwilę, a potem spojrzałam na swoje ręce. Były całe w drobnych rankach na przedramionach i poobcierane wewnątrz dłoni, przez co miałam całkiem sporą obawę przed tym, że nabawię się tężca. Niby obmyłam wszystkie rany, jednak w przeszłości nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Po chwili zauważyłam, że wciąż trzęsą mi się dłonie. Nie wiedziałam czy to ze stresu, czy ze zmęczenia, ale aktualnie oba odczuwałam aż za bardzo. Każda podróż w czasie pochłaniała ogromne ilości mojej energii i potem chodziłam jak trup, zasypiając na stojąco. Kiedyś nawet zemdlałam, z głodu i przemęczenia po skoku. Aktualnie byłam na dobrej drodze do powtórzenia tej sytuacji. – Avalon – powiedział nagle. Rzuciłam chłopakowi szybkie spojrzenie. Zatrzymał się i powoli zakładał na swoje ramię kołczan ze strzałami, co zapewne oznaczało, że niedługo będzie szedł dalej. – Co? – Avalon. – opowiedział, rzucając mi krótkie spojrzenie. – Tak na mnie mówią. – Miło mi – bąknęłam, niezbyt wiedząc co mam odpowiedzieć. – Przyjmę, że nie słyszałem obrzydzenia w twoim głowie – burknął. Stał odwrócony do mnie plecami i wpatrywał się w zachód słońca, który przebijał się przez korony drzew. Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem. – Niedługo będzie się ściemniać. Powinniśmy iść. Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Czekaj. Jak to powinniśmy? Avalon rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie. Jakbym co najmniej oszalała. – Mam ci przypomnieć, co stało się wcześniej? – zapytał z nutką grozy z głosie. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. – Uwierz mi, to nie jest jedyny smok w tym lesie. A po zmroku – wskazał w niebo – jest ich jeszcze więcej. Są wszędzie, od najmniejszych do największych. Uważasz, że zostanie tutaj to dobry pomysł? Przez chwilę mierzyłam się z nim wzrokiem. – Więc co? Mam iść z tobą? – Nie zostawię cię tutaj samej. – Och, jakże miłosiernie – prychnęłam. Problem w tym, że jedynym, co nie pasowało mi w planie wyniesienia się z tego lasu, była właśnie jego osoba. Zbyt szybko łapał i łączył poszczególne fakty, co mogłoby doprowadzić to upadku całej mojej misji. Jedynym, kto miał o niej wiedzieć, byłam tylko i wyłącznie ja. Każda inna osoba, która o tym wiedziała, sprawiała zagrożenie. Podróżnicy się nie przywiązywali do nikogo ani nikt nie przywiązywał się do nich. Taka była zasada. A jak ktoś chociażby zaczął się czegoś domyślać, musiał być zabijany. Avalon mnie uratował i nie byłam zbyt mile nastawiona do zabicia go, gdyby się domyślił lub ja popełniłabym błąd. – Przestań – zasyczał. Podszedł do mnie i szarpnięciem postawił mnie na nogi. Krzyknęłam, gdy mocno objął mój poobijany nadgarstek. Nigdy nie znosiłam dobrze bólu. Popatrzyłam na niego z łzami w oczach, prosto w jego zimne i bezduszne oblicze. Nagle zaczęłam się go bać. Z jego miłej i spokojnej strony nie zostało już nic. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że najpiękniejszym odcieniem oczu jest lodowata zieleń. Oziębiała twarz i sprawiała, że wzrok rozmówcy przeszywał cię na wskroś. Avalon, jak przyszło mi sobie uświadomić, posiadał bardzo intensywne tęczówki właśnie w tym kolorze. – Przestań zachowywać się jak księżniczka od stu boleści. Myślisz, że jak nic nie pamiętasz i tu nie mieszkasz, to masz prawo do pyskowania? Jesteś pod moim ostrzem – warknął – więc nie pyskuj. No chyba, że chcesz skończyć ze strzałą w piersi. Próbowałam się wyrwać, a gdy to się nie udało, zaczęłam płakać. Nie wiedziałam czy to była wina jego tonu, mojego przemęczenia czy scen z tamtego dnia. Rozpłakałam się jak dziecko i odwróciłam wzrok, wbijając go w ziemię. Włosy przykleiły mi się do mokrej twarzy. Avalon prychnął. – Doprawdy, jesteś beznadziejna. – Powoli przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pogłaskał po włosach. – Byle słowo i już płaczesz. Jak ty sobie tutaj poradzisz? Też byłam ciekawa. * ** *** Drygnęłam, gdy zimne palce Avalona dotknęły mojej szyi. Przez chwilę znieruchomiałam i wciągnęłam powietrze, ale z ulgą uświadomiłam sobie, że chłopak jedynie odgarnął mi mokre włosy na bok. Potem jednak, jakby się rozmyślił, przedzielił je na pół i powoli z boku zaczął robić mi dobieranego warkocza. Westchnęłam z zaskoczenia. – Co robisz? – Księżniczko, nie zadawaj pytań – mruknął. – Ciężko jest tego nie robić, wiesz? Zwłaszcza, że okoliczności były dość… niepokojące. – Jak się nazywasz? – Dlaczego dopiero teraz o to pytasz? – Wszystko ma swoje przyczyny, wiesz? – Zaczął robić mi drugiego warkocza, po drugiej stronie. Pierwszy natomiast przerzucił przez moje ramię. Sięgał mi do bioder, może trochę przed, ze względu na długość moich włosów. Przejechałam po nim dłonią, z roztargnieniem zauważając brązowo-białe piórko wplecione między pasma przy pomocy sznureczka. – Dlatego pytam. – I dlatego właśnie ci nie odpowiem. Zdusiłam zirytowane westchnienie powoli nasuwające mi się na usta. Jaki Avalon potrafił być denerwujący! – Podaj mi imię, proszę – powiedział po dłużej chwili. Kończył powoli robić mi drugi warkocz. – Dla własnego dobra. Dla własnego dobra? Postanowiłam nie pytać, przeczuwając, że i tak nie otrzymam odpowiedzi. – Astrid. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądałam się jak Avalon zręcznie wplątuje trzy piórka pomiędzy pasmami moich włosów, dając odpowiednio dwa troszeczkę wyżej niż ostatnie, najmniejsze, praktycznie tuż przy momencie wiązania końcówki. Wszystkie miały zbliżone kolory, ślicznie chabrowe, modre lub błękitne. – Piórka mają coś oznaczać? Rzucił mi szybkie spojrzenie, w potem obrócił głowę i pokazał mi dwa malutkie warkoczyki, do których również przyczepione były piórka. Jedno białe, drugie czarne. Zmarszczyłam brwi. – To znak – odpowiedział, dotykając ich delikatnie. – Pokazuje, że należysz do mojej drużyny. Że, jakby to powiedzieć, będziesz pod moją… Och, Boże. Z przerażeniem uświadomiłam sobie, do czego Avalon zmierzał. Nie, nie, nie. – Opieką? – zapytałam wystraszona. Avalon pokiwał głową. – Po części. Nic ci się przy mnie nie stanie. Wszyscy będą cię… unikać. Zmarszczyłam brwi. – Unikać? – Chodź, idziemy – zignorował moje pytanie. Westchnęłam, ale nie zmuszałam go do odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej nie był to zbyt miły dla niego temat. Zauważyłam, że wiele podróżników, w tym ja na początku, traktowało osoby z przeszłości jak głupie, nieważne marionetki. My wiedzieliśmy więcej, pochodziliśmy z przyszłości, byliśmy mądrzejsi i co najważniejsze, w każdym tego słowa mniemaniu ludzie ci w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku już od dawna nie żyli. Stawaliśmy się przez to o wiele bardziej bezkarni. Większość z nas szarpało za nadpalone nici, by potem zniszczyć ludziom życia, wykorzystując przy tym ich poglądy, zmartwienia i strachy. Bo to już było. Bo oni są martwi. Co może im zaszkodzić? Problem polegał na tym, że oni niczym nie różnili się od nas. Też mieli swoje fobie, tematy tabu i żywe, nieograniczone racje oddziałujące na świat dookoła nich. Przekonałam się o tym, gdy pewien chłopak, posiadający bardzo ważne dla mnie informacje, opowiadał mi o swoich marzeniach. Może głupie i ani trochę nie ważne, ale trafiło w moje serce doszczętnie. Chciał zostać malarzem. Uważał, że sztuka uczłowiecza człowieka, czyni go bardziej uczuciowym i pomaga mu zrozumieć samego siebie. Opowiadał to z takim zapałem i błyskiem w oku, że poczułam się jakbym była częścią jego życia i systemu, w którym żyje, a nie jedynie gościem z innego czasu. Snuł rozważania na temat uczuć i miłości, o naszej znajomości, o stanie wojennym i podróżach do odległych krajów, by poznać wszystko na własną rękę. Był bardzo otwarty, wesoły i kochany. Miał wielki talent, pasję. Dziecko-cud, tak go nazywali. Ten sam chłopak zastrzelił się na moich oczach, by zachować informacje o rewolucji przed policjantem. Doznałam szoku, ponieważ ten chłopiec, zaledwie dziewiętnastoletni, kochający życie i chcący poznawać świat, musiał, nie, został zmuszony do tak heroicznego czynu. Wszyscy rozpaczali, jego rodzina płakała, znajomi się rozjechali. A ja nadal tam byłam. Zdobyłam od niego informacje, a jakże. Byłam, byłam i byłam. Byłam, ale już nie taka sama. Wszystko rozpłynęło się we mgle. Ludzie to ludzie, pełni marzeń i zdolni do najbardziej okrutnych zbrodni, na kimś lub na sobie. Niezależnie od wieku, epoki czy ery. Avalon był taki sam jak ja. Nie mogłam o tym zapomnieć. – Zaraz będziemy. Podniosłam głowę. Pomiędzy drzewami dostrzegłam zarysy chat i odór, który sprawił, ze poczułam ciarki przechodzące mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Krew i zgnilizna, przez którą przebijał się ostry, kujący zapach. Siarka, coś mi podpowiadało. Zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię. – Ten zapach… – Przyzwyczaisz się – westchnął Avalon. Potem weszliśmy do wioski. Rozejrzałam się uważnie. Widziałam wiele chat z drewnianymi dachami, gdzieniegdzie zauważyłam również strzechę lub całkowity brak jakiegokolwiek zadaszenia, wyklinane przez ich domowników. Wokół nich znajdowały się kamienne, niedbale zrobione mury, jakby w wielkim pośpiechu, w odróżnieniu od brukowych ścieżek i alei, wykonanych najwyraźniej wiele lat temu. Były nierówne, pokrzywione, szersze w jednym miejscu niż w drugim, ale jednocześnie nadawały całej tej wiosce pewnego uroku starości i zabytkowości. Na wzgórzu, szczytowym punkcie wioski, zauważyłam wielkie drzwi wbudowane tuż za fasadą wielu tysięcy schodów, widocznych nawet z tak niskiego punktu, w jakim się znajdowaliśmy. Zdecydowanie było to centrum wszystkiego. Wychodziła z niego każda ścieżka, którą wcześniej widziałam, tworząc powoli rozgałęzioną sieć wokół wszystkich domów. Niektóre z nich wyglądały inaczej – były niższe, dłuższe lub otwarte, co pozwalało mi sądzić, że służyły do handlu lub rzemieślnictwa. Podążyłam za Avalonem ścieżką ubrudzoną piachem, dziwnymi specyfikami i krwią. Wszystko to zauważyłam wręcz od razu, a wszelkie siły przeznaczyłam na zachowanie pustej twarzy. Zbliżaliśmy do wielkiego budynku, otoczonego chmurą zgnilizny i stęchniętej krwi – ubojni. Zacisnęłam usta, gdy podeszliśmy bliżej. Na pierwszym widoku wystawiono smocze lub owcze skóry – idealnie oskalpowane i umyte, najlepsze okazy za najlepszą cenę. Potem można było jednak zauważyć coraz gorsze rzeczy – w słoikach porozstawiano zakrwawione zęby, gdzie indziej ostre lub stępione pazury, najróżniejszych kształtów i wielkości. Z oddali natomiast, za masywnym gościem stojącym za ladą, zobaczyłam smocze łby i gałki oczne w siatkach przybite do ściany. Z obrzydzeniem zdałam sobie sprawę, że wciąż ociekały dziwnym śluzem. Potem mój wzrok skrzyżował się z wystraszonym spojrzeniem pisklęcia, gatunku zapewne tego samego co smok, który mnie zaatakował. Nie miał już ani rogów, ani zębów, ani pazurów. Nie wiedziałam jak go rozpoznałam – po podobieństwie do tamtego smoka nie było już ani śladu. Skrzydła zwierzęcia zostały połamane i pocięte, ale nadal pozostawało żywe i cierpiało, co malowało się na poranionym pyszczku. Widząc moje spojrzenie, jego źrenice zrobiły się cienkie jak igły i zasyczał, charcząc krwią. Potem przyszedł jakiś mężczyzna i zabrał smoka, który wydał z siebie okropnie żałosne jęknięcie. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, starając się nie odwrócić wzroku. Witaj w nowej rzeczywistości, Astrid. W uszach brzęczał mi stukot metalu o metal. Potem, chwilkę później, dołączyło do tego przeraźliwe skrzeczenie. Poczułam mdłości. – Och – zawołał sprzedawca, wbijając nóż w drewnianą ladę. Zauważając mnie u boku Avalona, zagwizdał. – Widzę, że niezłą masz zdobycz. Powstrzymałam się od skrzywienia. Co za prostak. Avalon natomiast szeroko się uśmiechnął. – Pyskatą, ale będzie z niej pożytek – odpowiedział. Zauważyłam, że nie był wcale taki wyluzowany na jakiego grał. – Będzie w mojej drużynie. – Przywłaszczasz ją sobie bez żadnego uzgodnienia z ojcem? – zapytał sprzedawca, zdziwiony. – Widzę, że brakuje ci rozrywek w życiu, Avalon. Avalon parsknął. Na ten dźwięk przeszły mnie ciarki. – Masz coś nowego dla mnie? – zapytał, zmieniając temat. Sprzedawca zaczął wymieniać jakieś dziwne nazwy, których nie rozumiałam. Rozejrzałam się ponownie po ubojni i z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam kilka dziwnych, okrągłych kamieni. Przekrzywiłam głowę, by lepiej je zobaczyć. Jedno z nich było zielono-niebieskie, przystrojone kolcami, kilka niebieskich, okrągłych, pełnych dziwnych zgrubień i jedno całkowicie czarne, usiane jaśniejszymi kropkami. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Coś mi mówiło, że to wcale nie kamienie. – Co to jest? – zapytałam nieśmiało, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Wskazałam na kamienie. Avalon drgnął i niezadowolony skrzywił się, a sprzedawca wzrokiem podążył na moim palcem. – Chodzi panience o smocze jaja? – zapytał zaskoczony. Avalon, uświadamiając sobie prawdopodobnie słowa sprzedawcy, wydawał się nagle zawstydzony tym, że nie wiem takiej rzeczy. – Ja… tak? – pisnęłam. Sprzedawca zaśmiał się. – Dostaliśmy je kilka dni temu, wie panienka? – zaczął. – Jedno należy do zębacza, to z kolcami, a reszta do gronkli. Jednolite, niebieskie jaja wyglądające jak głaz. Panienka nie wie? – Nie pamięta – wyjaśnił Avalon. – Straciła pamięć. – Och, to naprawdę okropne – mruknął sprzedawca. Spojrzałam na jaja jeszcze raz. – A to czarne? Do kogo należy? Sprzedawca wzruszył ramionami. – Dobre pytanie, panienko. Nikt nie wie. W Smoczej Księdze też nie ma wzmianki! Uwierzycie? Zacząłem zastanawiać się nawet, czy to w ogóle jest jajo. – Do czego potrzebne są wam jaja? – zapytałam. Sprzedawca znowu wzruszył ramionami. – Zależy. Na arenę, by zobaczyć jak rozwijają się smoki oraz do walki z nimi dla młodzików lub dla ozdoby do domu. Rzadko kiedy się wykluwają. Muszą mieć specjalne warunki. Uniosłam brew, zainteresowana. – Naprawdę? Jakie? – Zależnie od smoka, panienko. Niestety, nie pamiętam. To już nie moje zmartwienie. Pokiwałam głową. Czarne jajo… Dziwna, magiczna intuicja kazała mi zwrócić na nie uwagę. Zawsze tak się działo, gdy nie wiedziałam co robić. Czas podpowiadał mi, co będzie ważne dla mojej misji. '' – A ile za to jajo? – Masz pieniądze? – zapytał Avalon ironicznie. – Nie będę za nie płacić. Sprzedawca parsknął. – Daj mi po prostu kilka monet. Nie wiem co to jest, więc nie będę zdzierać z ciebie, panienko. Popatrzyłam na Avalona, a potem na sprzedawcę. – Jest jakiś inny sposób? Co będę musiała zrobić, żeby dostać je bez pieniędzy? Oczywiście, pewnie gdzieś miałam jakieś monety, ale nie będą one miały dla nich żadnej wartości. Wzbudziłyby tylko wątpliwości i pytania co do mnie. Sprzedawca się zastanowił. – Musiałbym porozmawiać z szefem. Mogę się z tobą czymś wymienić, ale najlepiej, żeby miało jakąś wartość. Nie miałam nic. Poczułam, jak moje szanse na zdobycie tego jaja całkowicie maleją. – Nie ma innego sposobu? – Fredric – powiedział nagle chłopak z zaplecza. Sprzedawca obrócił się w jego stronę. – Daj jej to jajo za darmo. Nikt i tak go nie chce. Pogadam o tym z szefem. – Nawet Danu by go nie przekonał, daj spokój. Narazisz się na gniew… Wtedy chłopak z zaplecza burknął coś do siebie i znów schował się za drzwiami. Sprzedawca westchnął i rozłożył ręce. – Wybacz mi, panienko. Spojrzałam na Avalona. Chłopak stał ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i widząc moje spojrzenie, jedynie pokręcił głową. Cóż, na niego nie mogłam liczyć. – A praca? Sprzedawca spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotkę i zaśmiał się mocno. – Z panienki posturą? Pani nawet smoka nie utrzyma! Zasyczałam do siebie. Umiałabym powalić gościa w kilka sekund, ale wolałabym pożyć jeszcze trochę zanim wsadzą mi strzałę w plecy. – Więc co? Nie zrezygnuję! Muszę mieć to jajo. – Dlaczego? – zapytał Avalon. Najwyraźniej czekał aż będzie mógł zadać to pytanie. – Po prostu, głupio się pytasz. Proszę – zwróciłam się do sprzedawcy. Wtedy na jego obliczu pojawiło się zawahanie. – Najwyraźniej znalazł pan rozwiązanie – podchwyciłam. – Może panienka je dostać, ale… To będzie chyba wygórowana cena. – Co mam zrobić? Sprzedawca kontrolnie spojrzał na Avalona i poddał się do końca. – Zabić pisklę, które zostało przywiezione. Nikt go jeszcze nie ruszył. Zacisnęłam usta w wąską linię, ale nie zamierzałam się poddać. Zabijałam już ludzi z zimną krwią i pustym spojrzeniem, wychodząc z założenia, że dla mnie byli martwi już od ponad stu lat. Smok do człowieka zdawał się marną namiastką życia. – To pisklę, które ten chłopak zaniósł do kolejnego pomieszczenia? – Panienko… – Zrobię to. Wyprostowałam się i poprawiłam dodatkowo włosy, zbierając opadające mi na twarz kosmyki, które uciekły z warkoczy. Blada, pomarszczona twarz poczciwego sprzedawcy poszarzała jeszcze bardziej, ale niebieskie oczy pozostały groźne i czujne. Mężczyzna musiał widzieć w swoim życiu już nie jedną wojnę i śmierć, a do wielu z nich prawdopodobnie sam się przyczynił. Oznaką waleczności tego człowieka dwie szerokie blizny biegnące wzdłuż lewego policzka, chowające się pod ubraniem oraz jedna, ciągnąca się przez całe jego przedramię aż do dłoni. Doszłam do prostego wniosku – byłam otoczona przez wojowników, myśliwych, szkolonych od dziecka na zabójców i bezlitosnych ludzi bez twarzy, którzy strach mieli już dawno zduszony od środka. Świadczyły o tym ich spojrzenia, zacięte i puste, a jednocześnie pełne ogromnej gamy wszelakich emocji, od nienawiści do chęci mordu. Strach? Nie mieli czasu na strach. W ich świecie, jak zdążyłam zauważyć, choć poznałam jedynie dwie osoby, strach powodował śmierć i uznawany został za słabość nie do zatuszowania. Nie mogłam taka być. Nie ''byłam taka. Ani w teraźniejszości, ani tutaj, w przeszłości. Miałam misję, miałam cel, miałam go zrealizować, zdobyć i wrócić skąd przybyłam. Czy zajmie mi to lata, czy dni – musiałam dążyć do ukończenia zadania. Byłam skrytobójcą, byłam podróżnikiem, na piersi niosącym ciężar czasu, byłam pojedynczą jednostką i jednocześnie wszystkimi dookoła. Byłam Avalonem, byłam sprzedawcą, byłam chłopcem z zaplecza. Byłam również smokiem, którego miałam zabić. Sprzedawca musiał zauważyć w mojej twarzy coś, jakąś determinację i zaciętość, ponieważ podał mi szeroki nóż, a chłopak z zaplecza, zawołany przez tego postawnego mężczyznę, przyniósł pisklę. Klatka się otworzyła i zwierzę próbowało uciec, ale było zbyt słabe, by ustać na nogach. – Zabijanie smoków w tej ubojni ma ustaloną kolejność – powiedział Avalon. Czujnie mnie obserwował. – Najpierw wyrywa się pazury, potem rogi, a na samym końcu zęby. Kolejne są skrzydła – zostają złamane, pocięte i dość często całkowicie odcięte. Potem się je zabija i skalpuje. Skóra idzie na ubrania, broń lub domy, mięso na jedzenie, a reszta służy jako karma dla psów i kotów. Popatrzyłam hardo w oczy pisklęcia, które odwzajemniło spojrzenie. Źrenice miało cienkie i mało widoczne, dzikie i groźne. Najwyraźniej wiedziało, jak skończy się jego żywot. Rozumiało słowa Avalona? Prawdopodobnie sama śmierć przyniesie mu jedynie ukojenie, bo to, co już przeżył… Robili wszystko, by jak najbardziej je męczyć. Wyrywanie pazurów czy łamanie skrzydeł? To były istne tortury. – Wiesz, co teraz masz zrobić? – zapytał Avalon dziwnym głosem. Spojrzałam na niego kątem oka i zauważyłam chłodny uśmiech na jego twarzy, jednak nie pasował on do całej postawy chłopaka. Najwyraźniej nie sprawiało mu to żadnej satysfakcji. – Dostałam najłatwiejszą robotę z tych wszystkich rzeczy, które wymieniłeś. – Chcesz go oskalpować? Zacisnęłam usta. Jako podróżnik byłam również skrytobójcą, którzy nieraz bawili się w takie rzeczy. Mało to pasowało do ich fachu, ale oni lubili po prostu zabijać i sprawiać ludziom cierpienie. Ja sama w pewnym momencie również to robiłam. Koszmary nadal mnie nawiedzały. Mocniej złapałam nóż. Kciukiem lewej ręki wymacałam miejsce pomiędzy żebrami i oderwałam kilka łusek, które zakrywały skórę smoka. Pisklę zapiszczało, ale nawet nie drgnęło. Czekało na mój ruch. Przyłożyłam koniec noża niedaleko kciuka i bez myślenia wbiłam go w klatkę piersiową zwierzęcia. Szybko złapałam również jego głowę, przyciskając ją do blatu, aby mnie nie ugryzł. Wydał z siebie jedynie krótki wrzask i po chwili szarpaniny przestał się ruszać. Brudnoczerwona krew spływała z noża na moją dłoń, a następnie na ziemię. Byłam wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. Byłam również smokiem, które patrzyło mi hardo w oczy, prosząc o ratunek w postaci śmierci. Byłam jak on. Byłam martwa. Rozdział 3: Czarna nieścisłość – Nie sądziłem, że się na to zdobędziesz – powiedział Avalon, z zainteresowaniem oglądając czarne jajo. Zabrał mi je zanim zdążyłam je w ogóle dotknąć, stwierdzając, że nie powinnam brudzić go krwią. Zaczął oglądać je pod słońce. – Błyszczy w świetle promieni. Niesamowite. Uważasz, że zabijałaś w przeszłości? Nawet ci ręka nie drgnęła, a twarz była spokojna jak morze w sierpniowy poranek. Nie uważasz? – Zrobiłeś się strasznie rozgadany – mruknęłam niezbyt zadowolona. Nie czułam zwycięstwa. Nawet nie dotknęłam tego jaja, a straciłam mocną kartę przetargową, którą była moja niewinność i strach przed smokami. – Być może. Nie wiem. Po czym to poznać? – Po prostu w jakiś sposób się cieszę. Będzie z ciebie pożytek. Przewróciłam oczami. Zabicie smoka oznaczało, że będzie ze mnie pożytek? Nie chciałam wiedzieć nawet, co działo się w jego głowie. Wtedy przy ubojni myślałam, że nie podobała mu się moja postawa ani fakt zabicia smoka, ale teraz zachowywał się całkowicie inaczej. Dużo weselej, ale jak zauważyłam, im dalej odchodziliśmy od ubojni i skraju lasu, a zbliżaliśmy do Smoczej Areny, Avalon zachowywał się bardziej swobodnie i dużo więcej mówił. Dużo więcej niż zwykle, znaczy się. Mogłabym nawet uwierzyć, że nie był wojownikiem wychowywanym od małego do zabijania smoków, posiadającym sokole oko i zwinność kota. – Wolałbym, żebyś jednak nie zabijała smoków – powiedział po chwili ciszy. – Lepiej je zranić niż zabić. Najlepiej uciekać. Zabijać w ostateczności. Okej? Popatrzyłam na niego w szoku. Nie zabijać? Przecież dosłownie godzinę, może dwie temu on sam zabił smoka. Wyczułam w jego głosie jednak pewien strach, jakby obawiał się, że mu odmówię. Czyżby teraz, nawet nieświadomie, się przede mną otworzył? Nie spodziewałam się tego po nim. Wydawał się skrytym człowiekiem, nie takim, który zwierzałby się dopiero co spotkanej osobie. – Avalon… – Wiem, ze go zabiłem – przerwał mi, trafnie odgadując, do czego piłam. – Broniłem cię, Astrid. Nie jestem jednak z tego dumny. Nienawidzę ich zabijać. Wszyscy w mojej grupie nienawidzą. Czasami jednak niemożliwe jest uratowanie dwóch istnień. Spojrzałam na jajo w jego rękach i zrozumiałam smutną prawdę, jaka płynęła z jego słów. Żeby zdobyć czarne znalezisko kogoś z wioski, musiałam zabić smoka, który niczemu nie był winny. Po prostu znalazł się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o złym czasie. – Myślę, że śmierć tamtego smoka – westchnęłam cicho – była dla niego wybawieniem. Tyle, co przeżył… śmierć w jego przypadku to smutne ukojenie. – Ale mimo wszystko go zabiłaś, żeby zdobyć jajo – mruknął kąśliwie Avalon. – I nie jestem z tego dumna. Dążenie do celu… nie ważne jakimi środkami, ot co, ale jest przykre i żałosne. Jestem żałosna w tym mniemaniu, Avalon. Martwa w środku jak ten smok. Zabiłam, by zdobyć coś z byle widzimisię. Dziwnie czułam się z faktem, że tak łatwo przeszło mi to przez gardło. Nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałam czegoś takiego Artowi ani Valentine’owi. Avalon jednak się przede mną otworzył, więc też mogłam to zrobić. Łatwiejsze to było, bo oboje mieliśmy prawdopodobnie opory przez zwierzaniem się innym ludziom. – Nie będę zabijać smoków, a przynajmniej z własnej woli. Jak mówiłeś? Tylko w ostateczności…? Avalon szeroko się uśmiechnął, jak dziecko, a jego zimne jak dotąd zielone oczy zabłysnęły radością i czystym zrozumieniem. – Będziesz do nas pasować, Astrid. Uśmiechnęłam się. Nie przywiązuj się, nie przywiązuj się, nie przywiązuj się. '' Potem znaleźliśmy się na masywnym, ogromnym moście zbudowanym z drewnianych, ciosanych bali. Była to misternie zrobiona robota, wyglądająca na wieczną i nienaruszoną. Gdy na niego weszliśmy, zauważyłam, że na linach przyczepionych do boku konstrukcji wisiały materiałowe flagi z wyszytym przebitym mieczem smokiem. Odrobinę spięłam się na ten widok, ale Avalon wręcz w podskokach pokonał cały most i czekał na mnie z zniecierpliwieniem. Szybko go dogoniłam i po przejściu około stu kroków weszliśmy do ogromnej budowli, która była niczym twierdza, zbudowana najprawdopodobniej do zatrzymania tego, co znajdowało się w środku niej. Z wioski na Arenę prowadziło jedno wyjście. Stanowił je wydrążony w skale krótki acz szeroki korytarz, z obu stron zamykany potężnymi bramami z drewnianych krat. Prowadził on do dużego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się wiele masywnych drzwi z ogromnymi, metalowymi zabezpieczeniami. Wszystko to było wydrążone w skale, wokół mnie był czysty kamień. Dotknęłam ściany i z westchnieniem rozejrzałam się dookoła. Wszędzie były ślady pazurów, zębów, czasami ślady przypalania lub niedomytej krwi. Szłam powoli, obserwując wszystko. Wyszłam na sam środek areny, a potem spojrzałam w górę i z westchnieniem zdałam sobie sprawę z celu tego pomieszczenia. Wielka, stalowa krata oddzielała mnie od szarych, burzowych chmur. Znajdowałam się w klatce. Klatce dla smoków i dla tych, którzy się z nimi tutaj znajdowali. – Bardzo pięknie – parsknął Avalon. Oparł się o ścianę. Popatrzyłam na jego swobodną sylwetkę i sama również się rozluźniłam. – Podoba mi się twój koci chód. – Ile smoków tutaj zginęło? – Zignorowałam jego wypowiedź. Lata walki i nauka manier oraz postawy na dworach pomogły wyrobić mi pewne zwyczaje, których nie umiałam się pozbyć. Płynny, taneczny chód, wyprostowana sylwetka, bezszelestne poruszanie się. – Wolę nie wiedzieć. – Stoję w ''klatce dla smoków. Avalon przekrzywił głowę. Z daleka jego oczy przypominały mi oczy demona. – Jesteś inteligenta. Gratuluję. Tutaj uczymy się o smokach. W tych drzwiach – wskazał na jedne z wmurowanych w kamienną ścianę drzwi – znajdują się smoki, takie jak ten w lesie. Od razu poczułam się jak w domu. – Mam rozumieć, że nie są martwe, prawda? – Mogę ci jednego wypuścić, jeśli chcesz się przekonać, jak bardzo martwe są. Uśmiechnęłam się gorzko, a Avalon to odwzajemnił. Najwyraźniej znalazłam partnera do droczenia się. Coś czułam, że chłopak wcale nie żartował z wypuszczeniem smoka. Coś w nim mówiło, że był poważny. – Nie, dziękuję. Wierzę na słowo. – To jednak nie wszystko, co chciałem ci pokazać. Nie samą arenę uwielbiam, a to, co jest w środku. – Środku? Avalon podszedł do mnie i łapiąc za rękę, zaprowadził nas z powrotem do kamiennego korytarza, a potem na zewnątrz samej Areny. Zaczęliśmy okrążać budynek i z każdym krokiem mieliśmy coraz mniej gruntu do stawiania stóp. Chłopak jednak nie zwolnił, nawet mimo wiatru rozwiewającego brązowe kosmyki oraz morskiej bryzy, zamrażającej krew w moich żyłach. Po jakimś czasie, Avalon pociągnął mnie szarpnięciem za rękę i sprawił, że wylądowałam tuż przed nim. A raczej, tuż przed przepaścią. Pod moimi stopami, dosłownie krok do przodu, znajdowała się ogromna dziura. Wciągnęłam powietrze, ale nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. A potem zauważyłam schody, zaczynające się jakieś półtora metra od mojego aktualnego miejsca. Były jednak tak niefortunnie wykute, że ciężko było je zauważyć. Powiedziałabym, że praktycznie w ogóle. Potem jednak zrozumiałam, ze specjalnie ktoś je tak wykuł. Co więcej, zobaczyłam również małą półkę skalną, dzięki której łatwo można było się tam dostać. Jedynym haczykiem był fakt, że najpierw trzeba te fakty skojarzyć i zrozumieć, ze mają coś ze sobą wspólnego. Zwłaszcza, że półka skalna była odrobinę poniżej samych schodów i żeby się do niej dostać, musiałabym skoczyć. Jednak dzięki takiemu ryzyku, znalazłabym się w miejscu, w którym kamienne stopnie są szersze niż te powyżej, naprzeciw mnie. Aż otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia i gdyby nie fakt obejmującej mnie ręki Avalona, od razu bym tam skoczyła. Chciałam wiedzieć, dokąd prowadzą. Chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę słowa chłopaka, prowadził mnie do wejścia do środka samej Areny. – Więc to jest droga do środka? – Można się dostać do niego o wiele łatwiej, jednak to przejście prowadzi do naszego środka. Naszego? Ciekawe. Avalon puścił mnie, a ja korzystając z chwili swobody, zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć, wybiłam się i wylądowałam na półce skalnej. I jak oczekiwałam, schody były wręcz na wyciągnięcie ręki. Powoli się na nie wspięłam i zachęcona ponaglającym spojrzeniem swojego towarzysza, ruszyłam dalej. Stopni okazało się jednak o wiele mniej niż się spodziewałam. Prowadziły jednak do prostej drogi, która kończyła się szerokimi, czarnymi drzwiami z wyrzeźbionymi napisami na samym środku. Nie znałam tego języka, więc nie mogłam za wiele zdziałać. Po chwili dogonił mnie Avalon i wtedy po raz pierwszy dotknęłam jaja, które pochłonęło jedno smocze istnienie. Chłopak podał mi je, by otworzyć wejście. Zanim jednak to zrobił, szeroko się uśmiechnął. Lodowaty wiatr rozwiał mu włosy, a policzki miał czerwone od chłodnego powietrza, co niezbyt korzystnie wpływało na jego wygląd, jednak wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam prawdziwe oblicze tego chłopaka. – Witaj w naszym azylu, Astrid. Witaj w'' Annwn*'', zwanych też Dziesięcioma Wyspami Przeklętych. *Annwn, dla dalszego czytania, czyta się jako ''Annun. '' ---- Nie wiem czy ktoś zobaczy tę aktualizację, czy nie. Nie wiem czy moi starzy czytelinicy nadal są na wiki, w końcu minęły już dwa, jak nie ponad, lata. Od tamtej pory sporo się zdażyło, ja opuściłam wikię, dużo ćwiczyłam pisanie i inne takie, i teraz do niej wróciłam, stwierdzając, że fajnym pomysłem będzie dokończenie tego opowiadania, chociażby dla samej siebie. Nie wiem czy znowu go nie porzucę, chociażby ze względu na szkołę, gdzie sprawdzian goni kartkówka z referatem i pytaniem z każdego innego przedmiotu (ach, ten biol-chem) i treninigi z krav magi, jednak nie mam zamiaru się tak szybko poddać. Dla wszystkich, którzy to widzą (zwłaszcza z moich kochanych, starych czytelników), mówię wam, że ruszam od nowa. Polecam czytac wszystko od nowa, bo trochę pozmieniałam i zaplatałam, ale spokojnie, wszystko z czasem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania